1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card type input/output interface device, which couples a main body of an electronic device system and an external or peripheral device with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, advances in the semiconductor technology bring about down-sizing of various electronic device systems. An IC (Integrated Circuit) memory card was created under the above circumstances. An IC memory card, which functions as an external storage device, is inserted into a slot of the main body of an electronic device system. Normally, a small-scale electronic device system, such as a laptop computer, has a connector for connecting it to external devices such as a printing machine and a modem. There is currently a need for further down-sizing and for cost reducing of such electronic device systems.
An IC memory card comprises integrated volatile memories and/or integrated nonvolatile memories mounted on a card. Examples of the integrated volatile memories are an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) or a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access MemOry), and examples of the integrated non-volatile memory are a mask ROM (Read Only Memory) and an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory). If 12 IC memories, each having a storage capacity of 64 kbits, are mounted on a card, an IC memory card having a storage capacity of 768 kbits will be formed. Hence, it is easy to form an IC memory card having a storage capacity of a few megabits to tens of megabits by mounting, on the card, a plurality of IC memories, each memory having a storage capacity of few megabits on a chip. An IC card has been practically used in which a processor is formed integrally with IC memories. Such an IC card has the function of processing data. This IC card is also called a smart card or an intelligent card.
The external dimensions of IC memory cards or IC cards are 85.6.times.54.0.times.3.3 [mm], for example. These cards are inserted into slots of electronic device systems, such as word processors and personal computers. In the state where the cards are inserted into the slots, the cards make electric connections with internal buses or registers provided in the electronic device systems. These electric connections can be made by means of direct contact structures or non-contact structures.
Nowadays, small-scale electronic device systems use IC memory cards as replaceable external storage devices. Further, external or peripheral electronic device systems which are not always used together with the main body are electrically connected to the main body via a connector formed on, for example, a sidewall(s) of the main body. The use of the above connector mounted on the sidewall of the main body prevents down-sizing of electronic device systems.